


Makeouts

by eerian_sadow



Series: Valentines [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Decepticons Win, M/M, Post-War, secret makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Soundwave knows all the secret places in the old Senate Hall.





	Makeouts

There were plenty of hidden nooks in their current base. Hundreds of small spaces where a mech could hide from the rest of the Decepticon army for a few precious kliks, or steal moments with a partner between crises. Soundwave knew them all, of course, and was never surprised when he peeked into a cubby hole and found a trine of Seekers engaged in bonding activities or mechs who were otherwise unacquainted having a quick tryst. He noted each encounter, because information was still power, even now that there was no Senate left to fight and the Autobots were largely on the run, and then generally left the participants to their own devices. 

He did not, however, expect to be pulled into one of these secret alcoves by his Lord.

“Let me see your face, Soundwave.” Megatron traced the edges of his mask carefully, fingers trembling slightly.

Soundwave was glad that it still his his surprise. His Lord had never indicated that he found him desirable in any way before.

“I know you have one,” the Decepticon leader lifted his other hand to Soundwave’s face, cupping his cheek--or the mask over it, anyway--gently. “I can see the way your optics move under your visor.”

He didn’t know why that surprised him. His Lord was perceptive of many minor details. “Soundwave is confused by Lord Megatron’s intentions.”

“You shouldn’t be. You _are_ favored above my other officers.” Megatron leaned forward, brushing his lips briefly across the blue mech’s mask and then resting his forehead against Soundwave’s. “Let me see your face. Please?”

It was the soft ‘please’ that convinced him. If his Lord was asking, then he would back off if Soundwave said no. They might have only this quiet moment in a hidden alcove in the old Senate Hall, or they might have more and it would be entirely up to Soundwave.

Soundwave shuttered his optics before retracting his visor. They would be sensitive after being covered for so long, and he had no desire to lose this moment--wherever it went--to a processor ache due to the shock of the change. He heard Megatron’s sharp intake and blinked his optics open slowly to take in the surprise on the warlord’s face.

“Beautiful.” His Lord sounded both awestruck and worshipful and for a moment Soundwave couldn’t process how that tone made him feel. A klik later he was overcome by surprise and wonder of his own, as Megatron tipped his chin up and pressed a gentle kiss above each optic. “Do you have a mouth?”

“Yes, Lord Megatron.” Soundwave retracted his mouthguard and gave his Lord a shy smile--an unusual expression, especially since the war began, but one he was suddenly glad he could still make. 

Megatron returned the smile for the briefest moment. Then his lips descended onto Soundwave’s, and the blue mech forgot how to process.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
